Axel's suprise
by Silver-Afrit
Summary: Axel comes up with a sweet suprise for Roxas. Just a sweet little one shot for a present.


The World that Never Was was dark-it was always dark. The incomplete Kingdom Hearts cast a ghastly pale glow over the white walls and hallways of Castle Oblivion. All of the castle's inhabitance was tucked away in their rooms for the night, all but two.

A tall, lanky man, with a flaming red hairstyle that would put many porcupines to shame, was stalking down the hallways. A smaller blonde boy followed in his shadow, a confused scowl on his face. "Where are you taking me Axel?" the blonde asked, his voice low and soft. The redhead grinned. "I told you it's a surprise, Roxas." Roxas sighed and grumbled under his breath. "Well do we have to go all over the stupid castle first?" Axel didn't hear and continued his quick pace.

Axel finally came to a stop in front of a closed room. "Here it is. I found it last week." His blonde companion looked up at him. "Well what is it?" he questioned impatiently. Axel laughed and pushed open the door.

Roxas stepped inside and looked about. The room was small and white, not unlike all the other rooms in the castle, except for a large rectangular hole in the far wall. Axel crossed the room quickly in long, graceful strides. "Gimme a sec," he mumbled as he opened a cabinet on the wall. Roxas watched with light curiosity. Axel first brought out many logs. He carried them over to the hole in the wall, arranging them carefully in the bottom. Going back to the cabinet he pulled out a kettle, a tin, and a box.

As Axel knelt next to his logs, Roxas sat down beside him. "Where did all this stuff come from?" the blonde asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling. Axel laughed, "I brought it. The logs are from my last scouting mission, and all the rest I snitched from the kitchen." He leaned closer to the hole and lit a spark. The logs caught flame and crackled happily in the grate. Axel grinned and turned back to  
Roxas. "You like it?" The blonde's eyes were wide with wonder and sparkled with the light of the flames. "What is it?" Axel's grin grew wider. "It's a fireplace." The younger Nobody leaned closer to the fireplace, smiling like a young child.

Axel watched him for a moment longer, until he remembered he had more to his surprise. Reaching into his coat's large pockets, he took out a small bottle of milk and two cups. He emptied the milk into the kettle and opened the tin.

The air was filled with the smell of chocolate. Roxas's gaze snapped from the flames to Axel. The pyro smiled at him softly and spooned more of the powder into the kettle. "What are you making Ax?" The redhead set the kettle on a metal hook in the fire place. "Hot chocolate." The smaller Nobody's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Hot…Chocolate?" the very words seemed sweet on the boy's tongue.

The kettle soon let out a shrill whistle, steam pouring from the spout. Roxas jumped, startled by the sound. Axel couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he took the kettle off the flames and poured them both cups of the fragrant treat. "Careful, it's really hot." He warned as he passed it to the small blonde. Roxas nodded and puffed at the surface, his face red from the heat.

Axel set his aside and picked up the box. He opened the lid and pulled out a plump, bright red, chocolate dipped strawberry. "Open up," he said softly, holding the sweet by the stem. Roxas looked up and opened his small mouth cutely. "Ahh." Axel couldn't help but blush as the blonde took a large bite and giggled. "Good?" The younger's face flushed happily. "Uh huh. Very good."

They sat in silence for a while, sipping the hot chocolate and munching on the candy covered fruit. The flames cast a warm orange glow over the whole room, fascinating Roxas as it crackled and danced. He had seen Axel's fire before, but never this close and never this calm. He looked up at Axel, causing the redhead to look as well. "What?" the pyro finally chuckled. Roxas blushed and his eyes grew large and earnest. "The warmth…is this…is this what love feels like?" Axel blushed, a bit shocked at the sudden question. "Well…From what I remember…Yeah…" The pyro's green eyes grew soft and he leaned closer to Roxas's mouth. Their lips brushed gently in a warm chaste kiss, making them both shudder from an unknown force. Roxas lowered his gaze back to the embers. "Axel…" "Yeah?" "I wish I could love you…"

The pair sat cuddled together in silence, watching the fire and feeling the last embers go out.


End file.
